Dans la salle de contrôle
by GeekC
Summary: Alors qu'elle revient à l'usine rechercher quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié, Aelita ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'elle va trouver dans la salle de contrôle...


******Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

On était vendredi soir, après une intervention des Lyoko Guerriers. Comme le lendemain il n'y avait pas cours, Jérémy était resté à l'usine une fois la tour désactivée pour continuer à coder quelques améliorations pour les équipements de ses camarades.

Après une session de codage intense, Jérémy s'accordait une séance de détente en se masturbant devant quelques vidéos pornos, avec son casque branché pour une meilleure "immersion". Concentré sur ce qui passait à l'écran et tout à sa masturbation, il ne fit pas attention au monte-charge et à Aelita qui s'approchait doucement derrière lui. Une fois arrivée derrière le fauteuil, voyant ce que Jérémy regardait, elle décida de le surprendre.

En retournant le fauteuil, elle lui fit un gros "Coucou !". Jérémy, qui était au bord de l'orgasme ne put retenir son éjaculation, et plusieurs jets atterrirent sur Aelita. Un jet atteignit son visage et un autre son t-shirt et sa jupe.

"A-Aelita ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'étais venu récupérer mes affaires de sport que j'ai oubliées à côté des scans et voir où tu en étais dans ton développement." Et, en indiquant l'écran avec son regard : "Mais je vois que tu es encore très occupé."

En léchant de ses doigts le sperme qu'elle ramassait sur son visage, elle eût le désir de sentir cette gluante moiteur sur son corps tout entier et en elle. Elle eut alors un éclair de génie.

Retirant sa jupe et son t-shirt, elle les tendit devant elle comme pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Et se tournant vers Jérémy : "Est-ce que tu sais comme c'est dur d'enlever de telles taches !?".

À la vue du corps athlétique d'Aelita, modelé par ses longues années de lutte sur Lyoko, Jérémy se retrouva à nouveau avec une vigoureuse érection. Aelita ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en criant victoire intérieurement.

Toujours en sous-vêtements, elle s'approchât de manière féline vers Jérémy, pour l'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jérémy répondit à ce baiser par un autre, et rapidement les voilà enlacés dans une étreinte langoureuse.

Brisant l'étreinte, Aelita retira un à un ses vêtement à Jérémy. Une fois Jérémy entièrement nu, elle le laissa lui retirer son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

Après un autre long baiser torride, pendant lequel Jérémy pelota longuement sa poitrine, Aelita se laissa glisser le long du fauteuil pour se retrouver en face du sexe de Jérémy. Le saisissant, elle laisse glisser ses doigts sur toute sa longueur et remonte doucement. Tout en continuant son va et vient, elle rapproche sa bouche, et dépose un baiser sur le gland. Puis le tenant à la base elle l'enfonce plus profondément, et avec sa tête entame un autre va et vient.

"Oh oui... C'est bon... Continue..." gémit Jérémy.

Avec sa langue elle parcourt toute la longueur du pénis, dessus, dessous, et s'attarde sur le dessous du gland.

Enfoncé dans le fauteuil, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs, Jérémy gémit un peu plus fort : "A-Aelita... Je-je viens !".

Sortant le pénis de Jérémy in-extremis de sa bouche, elle le dirige vers sa poitrine pour recevoir toutes la laitance sur elle.

En se relevant elle commence à s'étaler le sperme de Jérémy tout en gémissant : "Oh oui... Comme c'est bon cette sensation...".

Constatant le regard intéressé de Jérémy sur son corps maintenant luisant, elle s'approche du fauteuil pour commencer à se frotter à lui. Alors qu'elle est à califourchon sur Jérémy, elle sens sa virilité se redresser.

Se soulevant sur les genoux, elle l'attrape et commence à en faire glisser l'extrémité le long de ses lèvres dégoulinantes de désir. Puis doucement, elle s'enfile dessus jusqu'au bout, et entame un mouvement de piston.

Alors qu'elle accélère la cadence, Jérémy s'empare de ses fesses pour l'accompagner. Ce mouvement la fait se pencher vers l'avant, plaquant sa poitrine sur le visage de Jérémy. Sans atteindre, Jérémy commença à la lécher doucement, n'oubliant aucune zone, mais s'attardant particulièrement sur les tétons et le dessous des seins. En réponse à cette nouvelle stimulation, Aelita accéléra encore la cadence, et atteignit rapidement l'orgasme. Les contractions rapides de son vagin portèrent le coup final à Jérémy, qui lâchât d'autres jets de sperme délicieusement chauds.

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues minutes enlacés, à échanger de tendre petits baisers.

En jetant un œil vers le moniteur, Aelita s'aperçut de l'heure qu'il était.

"Il est peut-être temps de rentrer se coucher, tu as vu l'heure ? Je sais que demain il n'y a pas cours, mais mieux vaut être en forme si jamais XANA fait à nouveau des siennes."

Constatant que lui aussi bien qu'elle étaient couverts de transpiration et autres substances, il demanda : "Comment on fait pour se nettoyer maintenant ?".

Après une courte réflexion, Aelita répondit : "Je sais, j'ai une serviette dans mon sac de sport qui est dans la salle des scans. Je descend le chercher."

À l'aide de la serviette ils se nettoyèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Alors que Aelita enfilait ses sous-vêtements, Jérémy lui demandât si elle allait remettre ses vêtements couverts de sperme. Non, si sur ils croisaient quelqu'un sur le chemin du retour, ça provoquerait des questions. Elle allait tout simplement remettre ses affaires de sport.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils échangèrent de nombreux petits baisers. Juste avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur chambre respective, ils en échangèrent un dernier, plus long et langoureux.


End file.
